A project is proposed to develop a semiquantitative, nonlaboratory enzyme immunoassay that is expected to be sensitive, rapid and convenient to use. This immunoassay will require no instrumentation for use. It is expected to have a single step protocol, i.e. simply dip the apparatus in the sample, wait a prescribed time and observe the result. The quantity of analyte present in the test sample is measured by observing the location of color in the test apparatus, the number of colored bands being directly related to the concentration. The technology will be developed using paraoxon, an organophosphate insecticide, as a model analyte. The assay would be applicable to both environmental samples and body fluids of humans or animals.